


A butterfly's kisses

by ChiShibuya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff whay fluff, Human, Lemon, Love, Obviously this is porn, One chapter unless i decide to make series, P O R N, Poooorn., Smut, Succubus, Yuri, girlxgirl, i own this, my own characters - Freeform, this is a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice was in a land all on her own she was lost, yet found in the arms of her beloved human companion as tension grew so did her desire and on one night she had waited long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A butterfly's kisses

I am shy can't she understand such a simple thing!? Aora was pouring, the moonlight surrounding her gave an almost etheral glow to her pale, unmarked skin. Surely this night air held a chill, it was only the start of spring after all.   
Alice was content where she was, her dress was surrounding her the cloth bunching up around her knees, she took in the sight of her lover, her mate. Each exhale of those delicate pink lips drew her closer, she wanted to collect those precious breaths and bottle them up. Oh how selfish the young succubus was however, it was clear her feelings were vivid, alluring, trusting, yet needy. Her body hummed, wanting attention from the woman she was now staring at.

Aora noticed the state her beloved was in, the pick up of her breath was a direct note of just how desperate she was. "Alice?" Her voice was calm, however the tone held shyness, a peal of innocence.

Her hand wandered toward Aora, clasping her jaw in that pale clawed hand as she tipped the young woman's head up just slightly, her lips funbled for a moment before laying claim to what she wanted, what she ached for. Those sweet, sinful lips that made her groan. Aora was innocent in mind, however her body and it's movements would send the devil running to hide.   
It wasn't long before the human felt a tail trailing along her thigh, flicking across her clit and the small movement rippled until it churrned the need boiling deep within her chest and the bottom of her stomach.

Never say Alice was a bad succubus because even now she gently slid her tail into her human lover forgetting all the while they were lost, nearly alone. Her wings folded behind her back as she urged her tail using it much like how those hentai tentacles went, she never understood the love Aora held for those damn things but they served well to give her ideas. Once, twice the tail curled each time reaching deeper into Aora.

She wailed, digging her nails into the layers of skin that adorned her lover's shoulders. "Please.." She pleaded, begged, twisted and writhed eager for more. Desperate! 

Alice took pity on the human, yanking her head back as she pounded that tail deeper until her fingers wondered down to her own weeping lips using that sinful finger to stroke her clit while her mouth was busy working at Aora's nipples perking them with ease as she moved quicker she let out a moan, feeling Aora tighten to painful proportions then all at once snap, her release sending her to the heavens.

Alice chuckled, her fingers working harder until she at last joined the young woman she loved so dearly.


End file.
